Splish Splash
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble - in which Klaus and Caroline go skinny dipping.


_A drabble - in which Klaus and Caroline go skinny dipping. _

"This is stupid," Caroline said, standing next to the pool. "I didn't even really lose anything."

Klaus smiled as he sat across from her on the other side, his feet in the pool. He wasn't regretting having this pool built in his backyard now. "A bet is a bet, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes and slipped out of her shoes and socks. "It wasn't even that fair of a bet to begin with."

"On the contrary, you're the one who started the whole debate."

Caroline sighed as she thought about their little _bet_. They had been talking about Elena and the Salvatore brothers and their endless love triangle, when Caroline spoke her mind out loud and said that she thought things were getting better between the brothers and maybe they didn't need Elena so much after all.

And Klaus had disagreed with her, saying that the boys would always fight over Elena, and he had unfortunately won. Caroline bet that the boys could go a week without fighting over Elena, and in reality they'd gone four days.

Klaus smiled at her again hand clapped his hands. "Chop, chop. Better get losing those clothes."

Caroline huffed and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it on the ground. She unzipped her pants and shuffled them off, laying them next to her shirt. "There."

Klaus shook his head and stood up. "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't skinny dipping when you get fully naked?"

Caroline glared at him. This was so stupid. "I didn't realize you were that desperate to see me naked."

Klaus pulled his own shirt over his head and stripped down to his boxer-briefs. "I'll do it with you. Since you claim it wasn't a fair bet."

Caroline looked at his body and got distracted, having to shake her head to remember what they were talking about. "Fine. Whatever," she said, acting like it was no big deal. She took a deep breath and just got naked, hurrying to jump in the pool.

The water felt nice as she waded through the water, looking at him. "What are you waiting for, Nik?"

Klaus smirked at her use of his nickname and got naked, standing there for a few seconds so she could get a good look at his body. He walked over to the stairs and slowly waded into the pool, moving to swim next to her.

Caroline swallowed at she watched Klaus swim towards her, his eyes meeting hers. He looked like a predator on the hunt, and she felt herself slowly moving backwards in the water to keep the distance.

"Are you scared, Caroline?" he asked, swimming a little faster and pinning her against one of the walls. He moved his hand to brush her hair off of her face, liking the way her wet body felt pressed against his.

Caroline yelped when she felt her back hit the pool wall, her body starting to shake a little. She hadn't expected him to join her in the water like this, and she hadn't expected to like the way he looked naked so much. "I'm…I'm not scared of anything."

"Oh really?" he whispered, his body pressed more firmly against hers. "Kiss me, then."

"What?" Caroline said, laughing nervously. "Kiss you? Why would I want to kiss you?"

"I know you want to kiss me, Caroline. And now is your perfect chance to."

Caroline shook her head but could feel his excitement pressed against her thigh. She did want to kiss him, but she knew that the second she let Klaus in she was screwed. "I don't want to kiss you, Klaus."

Klaus laughed softly and cupped her face, leaning in so their lips were almost touching. "But I want to kiss you." He closed the small distance between then, his lips on hers in a frenzy.

Caroline knew the kiss was coming but hadn't been expecting to like it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, kissing him back.

Klaus pressed his body against hers more, feeling his body starting to get hotter and more eager for her. "Caroline," he moaned, moving to kiss along her jaw and down to her neck.

Caroline arched her head back, giving him a better access to his neck. She cried out softly as he started to suck on her skin, her leg moving to wrap around his hip. She could feel his erection pressed against her harder and she liked that he was so excited by her and they were only just kissing.

Klaus knee it would be so easy to just take her in the pool like this, but he also knew it would be important for Caroline to have the option to choose. He pulled his mouth away from her neck and looked into her eyes, pecking her lips again. "What do you want ?"

Caroline opened her eyes and looked at him when she felt his mouth move away from her neck, his words playing around in her mind. What did she want? She wasn't even sure if she was thinking straight at this point, but she knew that she didn't want this to stop. "I want…to go up to your room."

Klaus smiled at her words, glad that she wanted this to continue. He moved away from her sad at the distance but eager for what she had planned in his room. "I'll meet you there," he replied as he got out of the pool, not even bothering with a towel.

He walked to the backdoor naked and wet, looking over his shoulder to see if she was following him - and she was.


End file.
